Final Fantasy VI
by Rikku12
Summary: FF 6 in story format ( No Romance in first few chapters if any)( Rating may go up in chapters)
1. Up the mountain

* I do not own Final Fantasy.( I wish I did) I didn't start @ the beginning @ Mt. Kolts

This story might not be very good cuz I have a lot going on in my life today. Hope u enjoy. please review. I changed some of the story on the game in this story.

Chapter I : Up the Mountain

" Gosh, Is this dude ever going to stop running?" asked Terra as she slowed to a stop. 

" Are you tired ,my sweetness" Edgar joked.

"Shut up" said Locke. 

"Jealous" Edgar said smiling. 

"Nooooo" He yelled and he looked at Terra and blushed. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw monsters running toward them.

" Oh Crap" he said as they pincered them.

"Burn" Terra yelled as she summoned the power of fire and the boys swooning over her.

"Curse you" said one of the monsters as he died.

"More running! Oh God!" Terra complained as she stood up.

They ran for a little while. All the twisting and turning of the paths up the mountain.

Finally Edgar yelled "There's someone!" 

They ran to the mysterious man.

"Sabin sent you ,right"

Then all of a sudden the man jumped, pushing the three youths to the ground.

"Who're YOU?" Locke screamed as he stood up.

Edgar came to his conscience. "SABIN! Is he here?"

Locke interrupted "You were shadowing us ,right!"

"Brilliant" the man said." and how unlucky it is that you have run into me....Vargas!"

Two beasts ran from behind a cliff.

"What the....... Terra use your ma....Ahhhhhhh" Locke Screamed as one of the beast bit into his arm.

" Oh no! Your hurt!" she said as she ran over to him " power of healing, cure his wounds! CURE!"

"Thanks" He said as the bite mark disappeared." Now bring it on"

Edgar took out a backpack looking thing with a gun connected to it. 

" You're going to need Antidote after this...... Bio Blaster!"

A green looking liquid shot out.

" I feel sick" Vargas said as he kneeled down and turned green like he was about to barf.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY" yelled Locke as he drove his sword through Vargas's right arm.

" Enough" a man yelled as he jumped between the party.

Vargas squinted, it was getting a little foggy. " Is that you, Sabin?"

Sabin interrupted " Vargas , Why'd you do it? How could you do your OWN FATHER like that!?"

"You fool! He made the mistake of choosing you as his successor!" Vargas answered out of jealousy. "He snubbed his own son"

"NO.... YOU were the one he chose"

"You're a liar!" Vargas said scornfully.

" Our master wanted you to be his successor. He appreciated your fine spirit..."

" ENOUGH OF YOU LIES! NOW HAVE A TASTE OF MY SUPERIOR TECHNIQUE." He turned toward Sabin and the rest and yelled. " MORTAL ATTACK! BLIZZARD FIST!" Terra, Locke and Edgar were knocked unconscious while Sabin was still standing.

"Oh Sabin, master taught you well."

" Guess there's no avoiding this." Sabin sighed.

" It was fate that made us train together and it is fate that will send you to your doom! DOOM FIST!"

He ran and hit Vargas. 

"Phew, I tire of this! C'mon! What's the matter! Does Sabin have a Boo-Boo!" Vargas Laughed.

Sabin stood there concentrating, remembering what his master taught him. "BLITZ! PUMMEL!"

Vargas Stood in shock." Master already taught you that"

Sabin boasted" If you weren't so power hungry, YOU would have learned it too!"

Vargas screamed as he disintegrated.

" He put up a damn good fight" Locke said.

" Hey mister! Watch your language" Terra said as she and Locke started laughing. 

" SABIN" Edgar yelled as he ran over to his brother.

" Big Brother" Sabin whispered, still a little dizzy from the skirmish.

Locke playfully added. " The bros are reunited!" 

Terra looked at Sabin, then a Edgar." Younger......"Brother?"

She looked at Sabin again ." At first I thought you were just some bodybuilder who had strayed away from his gym."

Sabin yelled " Bodybuilder?!" He laughed" I'll take that as a complement" Sabin looked and Edgar " Any Brother, What are you doing here?"

Edgar said " We're on our way to the ..... Sabil Mountains."

Sabin continued " To the returner's hideout no doubt" Then he walked to his brother. " I've been watching afar, hoping that the world will gain sanity..... At this rate Figaro will be reduced to a puppet state."

Edgar walked forward " our time to strike back has arrived. The Empire is going to pay for what it has done ..."

" Think a "Bear" like me could help you in your fight?"

Edgar turned around " You'd join us?"

Sabin was shocked "!!!" Of course he would he's his brother after all. His is of kinship. "I think My master will rest easier if he knew his disciple played a part in bringing peace to the world. 

" LET'S GO" Everyone said as they ran down the mountain as fast as they could. 


	2. Returners

* I do not own Final Fantasy.( I wish I did) This story might not be very good cuz I have a lot going on in my life today. Hope u enjoy. please review. I changed some of the story on the game in this story.

Chapter II : Returner's

" Here we are" Said Edgar breathing hard.

"Where" Terra asked.

"The Returner's hideout" Locke said with pride.

The walked up to a man. "Oh King Edgar, Right this way please."

They followed him to a door and went inside. "Banon! We brought the girl with us"

Banon walked over to Terra and looked into her icy blue eyes." Is she the girl who can talk to Espers..."

Terra whispered confusingly " Espers....?"

Edgar interrupted " It seemed the Empire had complete control of her"

Terra backed up in shame.

Banon continued " Carrier pigeons brought word that you wiped out 50 of the Empire best men in a matter of minutes!"

Terra yelled" That's a lie"

" Terra" Locke said worryingly walking over to her to cheer her up.

"Banon" Edgar yelled with anger " She doesn't remember ANYTHING!"

Banon turned around " Stay where you are..!" He walked over to Terra "Perhaps You've heard this story. ( story on italics)

__

Once when people were pure and innocent there was a box. They were told to never open it . But someone did anyway. He unleashed all the evils of the world:

Envy...Greed...pride...violence...control... All that was left in the box was a single ray of light: Hope. Today we control these evils... and you, Terra, are our ray of light, our only Hope."

"Banon!" Edgar yelled.

"I'm so tired..." Banon said " Let me rest"

He walked out

******************************************************

Terra woke up to see Locke at the corner of the room. She walked over to him.

He stared talking when she walked over to him. " Someone important to me was jailed by the Empire. I've hated them ever since." He looked over at Terra. " I joined the Returners when I realized they were rotten to the core. I wanted to make a difference."

Terra looked at him." I have no Significant " Other" in my life..."

Locke shook his head. " That's not entirely true. I'm sure they're people that feel YOU'RE important to them... They're counting on you."

She smiled and walked out.

*******************************************************

She walked into a room, Sabin was there. She walked over to him and he said "The only thing I can add is that you can trust my brother implicitly. He's always been fair with me ... You can trust him Terra." He looked around like he was looking for something. " Don't you DARE tell him I said that." He laughed.

She walked into the room, the same room she met Banon . Edgar was there..

"It's going to be tough talking you into helping us..... If we push you too hard, we're no different than the Empire... We want you to make up your own mind."

She walked out confused._ How will I know what's right. What if I choose the wrong side. So many thoughts. Crap! I'm giving me a headache._

She walked to a guard in front of the entrance to the hideout.

" Where's Banon" She asked.

" Banon! He went outside a couple of minutes ago" He move so she could go out.

"Thanks"

*************************************************************

She went outside. It was beautiful. The breeze was so calm. The sun's ray sent warmth through her body. The aroma of flowers was very pleasant. 

Banon walked up. " Have you made your decision yet?... Will you become our last ray of light?"

"YES"

Banon jumped back in surprise. " YOU WILL...... REALLY!!!!!"

Terra was unsure. " But.....I'm scared"

" The person who possesses this relic will need not fear harm...please Terra....I'd like you to take this with you.

He took something form his pouch.

" What is it!!!!!"

" A lucky charm...Take it... It's a Gauntlet"

He thought for a moment." I have a plan! Please get everyone together."

She nodded.


End file.
